implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Republic of Ohio (1962: The Apocalypse)
Good start.Whipsnade (talk) 18:30, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Charelston I know that the map shows that Charleston’s West Virginia is part of Kentucky but I decided to put it on the list of Ohio cities. Would someone please update the map so that the Kentucky portion of West Virginia is part of Ohio. If not I will remove Charleston from the list of Ohio Cities Goldwind1 (talk) 12:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem. It's OK, since Kentucky is not yet witten and so it's portion is open for Ohio to take. The map has been updated.Whipsnade (talk) 19:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) First contact I added 2 dates from the N.E.R. and Confederation of Carolina and Virginia. Whipsnade (talk) 23:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Presidents of Ohio I have decided to make Paul Lenoard the president of Ohio from 1986 to 1994 and that Mike DeWine would be president from 1998 to 2006. I would appreciate it someone give me some suggestion for the other presidents of Ohio. I would like the current president to be a democrat please.Goldwind1 (talk) 16:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) OKWhipsnade (talk) 19:59, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Theodore "Ted" Strickland (Democrat) (born August 4, 1941) was the 68th Governor of Ohio, serving from 2007 to 2011. He could president today.Whipsnade (talk) 21:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Ted Strickland was attending collega near Lexington Kentucky in 1962 and i doubt he try to make the long trek home untill at least 1969. By then he probbly would have learned that his home town of Lucasvile was destroyed by the strike on Portsmith. thus ted would probably stay in Kentucky.Goldwind1 (talk) 21:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) OKWhipsnade (talk) 21:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Here are 2 deputy governors you could try to use- #John William Brown January 14, 1963 to January 13, 1975 Republican #Dick Celeste January 13, 1975 January 8, 1979 Democratic Whipsnade (talk) 21:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Governor John J. Gilligan-January 11, 1971 to January 13, 1975 (Democratic) could he be president in the 1970's.Whipsnade (talk) 21:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) John Brown could work as the United Republic first President. Gilligan would probably been in Cincinnati on doomsday and Celeste was in Europe. Next time you give me a suggestion you may want to use an Ohio senator of congressman. I also feel that it would be a good idea to suggest congressman form both the national and the state congress. Thank you for your advice Goldwind1 (talk) 22:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) #Carl Burton Stokes (June 21, 1927 – April 3, 1996) served as the 51st mayor of Cleveland, Ohio. #Ralph Joseph Perk (January 19, 1914 – April 21, 1999) served as the 52nd mayor of Cleveland, Ohio. #Dennis John Kucinich (born October 8, 1946)served as the 53rd mayor of Cleveland, Ohio, (January 3, 1997 – January 3, 2013). #George Victor Voinovich (born July 15, 1936) is a former United States Senator from the state of Ohio, and a member of the Republican Party. Previously, he served as the 65th Governor of Ohio from 1991 to 1998, and as the 54th mayor of Cleveland from 1980 to 1989. #Frank John Lausche (November 14, 1895 – April 21, 1990) He served as the 47th mayor of Cleveland, Ohio, as the 55th and 57th Governor of Ohio, and as a United States Senator from Ohio for two terms (1957–1969).Whipsnade (talk) 23:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Note. I like it.Whipsnade (talk) 22:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I feel that I have made good progress. I am thinking about doing the Pennsylvania Article after I have gotten the Ohio article completely under control Goldwind1 (talk) 19:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) OK, go ahead.Whipsnade (talk) 20:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Air Travel Do anyone think it would be alright for me to make an air travel section. I believe that Ohio many have a small 5 plane national passenger airline. After all Ohio does have a modest state run aerospace industry so it is the goverment would use to planes for an national passenger airline. Goldwind1 (talk) 18:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you are right, it would have a small fleet- Here are 4 RotorWay Exec helicopters, 4 Cessna 172 light passinger airplanes, a Sikorsky H-19 until/cargo helicopter, a Piper PA-18 Super Cub 150 light utility and a de Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter light passinger aircraft are for you to use as Ohio's airfleet.Whipsnade (talk) 20:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I think I have Fhinshed I feel that I have this article. My next article for this wiki weill be Pensylvaina. However I think I will .do some work my Toledo Confederation article over on arictle on Alternate History wiki.Goldwind1 (talk) 00:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Nice Job, I like it.Whipsnade (talk) 23:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Election 2014 2014 is an ecltion year in the United Republic of Ohio. I need sugestion for the candaites. I already have a choice for a demcrat caniate but i need a sugestion for a republican candiate. I'm looking.Whipsnade (talk) 22:51, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Greg Lashutka?Whipsnade (talk) 00:18, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Who do you want to win? Bob Mcwen Ed Fiztgerald Here some about the candidates. McEwen is pro life pro tax cut and anti gun control. He was born in 1950 . He is campaigning on a platform of nostalgia for the USA and turning the American alliance into a second united states. Fitzgerald is campgining on conint kashincs polices anti curropution and universal preshcool he is open to federating with the rest of the allance but not to the extent of McEWen